


Owainigo Week 2017

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Brief Mention of Blood, Fluff, Henry!Owain, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Owainigo Week, Owainigo Week 2017, Riding, Sexual Content, inigo has pink hair its great, white-blonde is still blonde imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: I almost didn't think I'd get these prompts done, or have the time or mental energy, but here they are and here we are! Please enjoy all the prompts with the bonus day prompt!





	1. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody loves flowers.

“I picked these flowers because the petals match your hair,” Inigo purred, “and the, uh… stems… match your eyes…” no, he couldn’t say that. Of course the stems would match Owain’s eyes: they were green and most plant stems were also green. Inigo stared into the mirror, meeting his own forlorn gaze. This, he decided, was the face of a man trying too hard.

Did Owain even like him back? Just because they grew up and survived in a post-apocalyptic world together didn’t mean the affection was mutual. They grew up with a lot of people together, and none of them ever accepted Inigo’s tea dates. Or his flowers, and the amount of wilting or dead flowers in his tent from just their current camping spot was depressing.

Besides, Inigo reasoned to himself as he stepped outside, if women didn’t want his flowers, then clearly men would want them instead. Glancing around, the dancer saw no one paying close attention to him. Good, because he didn’t want anyone to watch him make a fool of himself. 

A few minutes spent searching for Owain rewarded him within a clearing, where the swordsman was posing and shouting ridiculous battle techniques. Inigo took a deep breath, then two, then several before he felt bold enough to approach. The petals brushing his back reminded him of the gift he hid, for what sort of gift would it be if it wasn’t a surprise? A surprise he could delay until he died of embarrassment, probably.

“Hoi there, my archrival! Come to spy on my secret moves?” Owain greeted with a stern frown, though it quickly became that bright smile that melted Inigo’s heart, and oh, that trademark wink, “I must warn you, the blood in my veins can only be quelled a short while.”

“This won’t take long. Owain, I…” Inigo’s answering grin trailed off along with his words. What was he going to say again? He fingered the leaves on his off-white flowers, trying to recall what he’d practiced.

“Inigo? Are you ok?” Owain dropped his theatrics, even dropped his hand from his face. Was Inigo being that transparent? The dancer swallowed and thrust the flowers into Owain’s surprised face.

“These are for you,” Inigo blurted out, practically crushing the poor flowers against Owain’s face. He remembered some of his speech and recited it in a rush, “The petals reminded me of your eyes-- I mean, the stems, of your eyes. The petals your… hair, because they’re white but almost yellow like your hair, and the stems are… well, your eyes aren’t -that- dark green, they’re more greyish-green or bright green, uh, but in a pretty way, and…” Inigo was making a mess of this. Owain hadn’t said a thing, he was just staring and … also blushing?

“Inigo, uh,” Owain began, finally taking the flowers in his own hands. He stared at the pale petals with wide eyes, then looked to Inigo with sudden determination, “Wait right here! I’ll be back, I swear it!” Before Inigo could even question this sudden decision, Owain was already rushing off towards the tents, flowers in hand.

Inigo obediently waited, trying to ignore the nervous twisting of his insides. What could Owain possibly want? Here Inigo was, trying to share his heart, and the dork runs off? Luckily, the dancer didn’t have to wait long for said dork to return, carrying… flowers?  
Inigo stared after the swordsman in total confusion. What could Owain possibly want from him? The dancer hadn’t even been able to confess his feelings, and off goes his crush for gods-know-what. Before dread could truly make itself comfortable alongside anxiety, however, said crush came running back and thrust bright pink flowers in Inigo’s face.

“H-here,” Owain panted as Inigo slowly took the somewhat-wilted gift, “I, um. I kept meaning to give these to you, because they’re pink like your hair, kind of, and they made me think of you, so…”

Inigo stared at the poor flower. It had obviously been sitting around for awhile, judging by the wilting and the slightly-crumpled… everything. He began to laugh, softly at first, then doubled-over and howling. Owain stared uncertainly at the dancer before he, too, laughed.

“I see we had the same idea,” Owain managed as their laughter died down. He kneeled then, and took Inigo’s flower-less hand in his own, and despite the red all across his freckled face he managed an even tone of voice, “Inigo, would you… be my boyfriend?” The dancer choked on his final moment of laughter and found himself breathless, staring at this dorky man proposing they date as if they were getting married!

“That’s why you got me flowers too, right?” Owain continued, bravado failing in the face of Inigo’s surprised stare, “Um, because if not--”

“Wait, no, you’re right! That’s why I got you flowers,” Inigo stuttered, looking away. Why was he reduced to a blushing maiden by this man?

“You did? Good! So, um… do you accept?” Owain’s smile returned as quickly as it faded, as radiant as the sun.

“Yes, gods, of course I accept!” Inigo though he couldn’t quite meet Owain’s eyes. Not yet, not while his heart threatened to hammer out of his chest.

Owain laughed and stood and drew Inigo into a hug, warmer then the dancer ever imagined it would be. When did Inigo begin laughing, hugging back, pressing their lips together--oh. The blonde dork quickly drew away, but his grin was unflappable.

“Come, my archrival-turned-archpartner, let’s… let’s do something that boyfriends do together!”

Inigo buried his face in Owain’s chest and shook his head, “Gladly.”


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares come for us all.

Inigo stared blearily into the darkness. When did he wake up? Where did the giant, friendly cats go? He made as if to sit up, but two strong arms pulled him down and close to a shaky, sweaty frame. It took the dancer a moment to realize who it was after so abrupt an awakening.

“Owain, are you ok?” Inigo whispered, though he berated himself for asking something so obvious. He felt a shake of the head against his hair, accompanied by soft sniffles. This wasn’t a normal event; normally, Inigo woke up and begged for comfort when nightmares struck. How foolish of him to assume Owain had no such problems, not when they both came from the same doomed future.

“Sorry,” the blonde finally whispered, just when Inigo thought he’d never speak, “Sorry, I’m… fine now. Sorry to wake you up.” Inigo could almost believe it, but he knew Owain better than that, or so he liked to think. With a shake of the head, the dancer leaned in to press kisses against his love’s neck and chest.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re always looking after me, right? So I ought to look after you, too,” Inigo whispered, smiling when he felt Owain’s arms tighten. The blonde seemed to be doing better: his breathing was even, he wasn’t shaking anymore. Inigo ran a hand down his love’s back gently, wondering how often Owain suffered at night and said nothing about it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Inigo regretted asking almost as soon as the words left his mouth. He felt Owain swallow and tense, just for a moment.

“No. I mean, not yet. I… sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry I asked.” But Inigo couldn’t let that be their final words for the night. He shimmied somewhat out of Owain’s hug, just high enough to make out his face in the darkness. Leaning in, the dancer pressed several feather-light kisses around Owain’s jaw, relieved when he felt the swordsman smile.

“You don’t have to tell me, but… if you’re ever ready to talk about it, I’m here for you. It’s the least I can do for my archpartner.”

“You’re too good to me,” Owain murmured, finally meeting Inigo’s lips for a returned kiss. When they pulled apart, the blonde cuddled close to his love and whispered, “You are the light in the darkness of my heart, and I shall always treasure your guiding brightness.”

Inigo chuckled and buried his face in Owain’s neck, murmuring against his calm pulse, “I’ll think of something cheesy when I’m more awake.”

Owain laughed softly, and they drifted off together in the darkness.


	3. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage is a major life decision, and many choose not to do it at all.

“Should I go with ‘Eldritch Dawn’ next time?” Inigo looked at Owain, saw the thoughtful frown of sincerity that the dork wore when making up names, and shook his head. They had just finished some practice sparring, and had the blessing of free time for the day. 

“How about ‘Eldritch Dork’?” Inigo laughed when Owain sputtered, clearly offended by this suggestion.

“What? That’s not intimidating!”

Inigo grinned at his indignant boyfriend, “How can I think of anything intimidating? You’re too handsome to scare me,” and he laughed again when he was rewarded with a blush.

The dancer stood and stretched, intending to go change into something more comfortable when Owain stepped in front of him. The swordsman’s expression was suddenly serious, and Inigo felt a twinge of worry.

“Do you want to get married?”

“Wait, what!?” This was not the question Inigo expected to hear today. “Wh- what brought this on!?”

“I was just thinking… we’ve been together for awhile, as boyfriends,” Owain sheepishly began, “even through the end of the war, and… well, I just thought…” he trailed off, looking akin to a kicked puppy. Inigo winced guiltily, quickly taking Owain’s hands in his own to reassure.

“I… I’d love to marry you, Owain. You’re the only person I’ve truly loved, you make me so happy, but…” Inigo paused, feeling the weight of his love’s uncertain gaze, “I don’t think I’m ready. We just got through a war, and it feels like things might calm down soon, and… I guess it would be great timing, huh?” The dancer bowed his head, “But… I just… don’t get me wrong, I want to be with you forever, but marriage is such a big deal, it’s a huge commitment-” he stopped when he felt Owain lean down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s ok, Inigo,” the blonde murmured with an apologetic smile, “I don’t need to wed you to know we shall be together forever. The fates of time and space itself could tear us apart, and I know we would meet again. You are always in my heart, and that matters more to me, so… so if you want, we don’t ever have to get married.”

“Owain,” Inigo whispered, feeling hope hammer in his chest. Or that could be his heart, but the difference didn’t matter. The dancer leaned against his love and enjoyed his closeness, relieved and warm. They could take that step whenever they were ready, and he didn’t fear Owain ever leaving him. Especially not in moments like this.

“... I’m not ready,” Inigo continued, “But… maybe someday. When everything is settled and Ylisse is peaceful again, we can get married, and settle down. Or travel the country with Brady, like we talked about. Maybe… maybe start a family. But, uh… not now, so, thank you. For understanding.”

“Of course,” Owain murmured, peppering Inigo with yet more kisses, “I would wait out eternity for you, Inigo of the Indigo Skies, and cherish every second of it.”


	4. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter that's NSFW. My best friend gave me this idea from personal experience.

“You damn tease,” groaned Inigo, arching his hips up for friction. Owain laughed, breathless, and rubbed Inigo’s dripping dick against his ass one last time before lifting himself, staring into the dancer’s eyes with affection. With a nod of permission, Owain began pressing himself on Inigo’s length, listening to his love’s sweet moans. The slender fingers gripping Owain’s hips tightened.

“You love this,” Owain purred. His strong thighs easily held him steady on the slow, torturous descent. Inigo struggled not to buck into Owain, determined not to give in to the teasing. That is, until Owain stopped entirely and made as if to stretch out, as if he weren’t sliding down Inigo’s dick! The dancer decided enough was enough and, grip tightening on Owain’s thighs, pulled him fully down in one fell movement.

“Ah!” Owain jumped, or would have if he weren’t being kept down so tightly.

Inigo grinned and leaned up as Owain leaned down, whispering mere inches away from his lips, “I love this more.”

“I love you more,” Owain countered with a smile, grinding down on Inigo’s hips slowly. The dancer bucked into him and, getting the message, Owain steadily began to bounce. Inigo’s head flopped back on the pillows and he sighed, rolling his hips with every movement of Owain’s.

Owain leaned down further, silently begging for kisses, and Inigo obliged. They turned heated, then rough, with tongues rubbing and lips getting nipped. Inigo trailed his nips down, leaving dark marks along as much of Owain’s neck as he could reach. The blonde groaned and rewarded him with a rougher ride, as if his life depended on it.

“Ah, fuck, Owain-” Inigo breathed, barely noticing how his nails dug into the blonde’s hips with every movement, trailing red marks down thick thighs. He felt those thighs tighten around his hips, felt Owain’s cock drip all over his abs, felt how his love clenched inside with every rough touch.

It took Inigo a few wonderful moments to realize something felt wet around his fingers. Glancing down, he noticed the red marks were brighter then he remembered, bright enough to drip along Owain’s thighs and onto the sheets.

“Owain, wait, stop,” Inigo stuttered as he sat up, nearly dislodging his confused love, “You’re bleeding, stop!”

“I’m wha-- ow,” Owain mumbled, glancing down as if just noticing the scratches. Which he probably was.

“You didn’t notice!?” Obvious question was obvious, so Inigo moved on, “Off, off, I’m going to grab something for that.” When Owain hesitated, Inigo tried to pull him off by his bruised hips.

“Wait, I… it’s not that bad.” When Inigo glared, Owain pouted in the most adorable hurt-puppy-dog way, “We’ve been hurt worse and done this before. Well, maybe not exactly like this, but you know what I mean!”

“I know, just…” He didn’t mean to scratch Owain that hard, and it probably wasn’t a big deal, but lingering and staring at those wounds made Inigo feel so bad. “Please get off.”

Something in Inigo’s tone must have registered, because the blonde climbed off Inigo’s hips to sit on the edge of the bed, looking more like a kicked puppy at this point. Owain watched as Inigo left his room, leaving him to wait for a good few minutes.

When Inigo returned, it was with a small basin, washcloth, and some bandages. He appreciated Owain’s visible efforts not to protest, knew he was overreacting and suddenly wondered why. They were just cuts; Owain would be fine. Right when he was wrapping up Owain’s thighs, the blonde spoke up, soft and thoughtful.

“I’m not going to disappear.” Inigo slowed, fingers fiddling with the cloth as Owain looked into his eyes and continued, “I promise you, I won’t leave this realm without you by my side.”

“Owain, I’m not,” Inigo stopped. He remembered the war, when they were hurt on a regular basis. They had so many scares. So many people almost died; so many innocents did die. He didn’t notice when he’d dropped the untied bandages, when Owain wrapped an arm around him, when his face was buried in his hands.

“... Right,” he breathed, “... right. You’re fine now. We’re fine now.” Inigo took another breath, feeling his heart slow down, “... We’re going to be fine now.”

“Exactly,” Owain whispered, leaning in to capture Inigo’s lips in a soft kiss, “We are fine, and the stars will burn and crash into the ocean before I left anything happen to you… or before I let anything happen to me.”

Inigo laughed, breathless and sniffly, before he pulled Owain back down on the bed, “Anything, hm?”

“Well,” Owain began with a grin as Inigo rolled atop him, “Almost anything.”


	5. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat of summer varies depending on where you live.

“My lord! What ails thee? You’re losing vital fluids as if standing under the sun itself!”

“It’s hot,” came Leo’s flat reply as he idly fanned himself with paperwork, “It’s summer and it’s hot, Odin. Of course I’m sweating.” Odin stared at his liege in surprise, then looked to Niles and noted his silver-haired companion also looking hot. To Odin Dark, this heat was nothing compared to the summers of Ylisse! Warm, sure, but not scorching.

“Since you seem to be handling this heat just fine, Odin, could you grab us some ice?” Leo’s request interrupted Odin’s musings, and the mage straightened and fanned his cape out.

“Of course, my lord! May you stay cool until my return!” With a flourish, Odin exited the room and began walking towards the kitchens. That room had ice, right? He wasn’t sure how this sort of thing worked in Nohr.

“Watch where you’re going,” Laslow interrupted his thoughts as they bumped into each other. Before Odin could say anything, the dancer slid those muscled arms around him to pull him for a gentle kiss.

“Ah, Laslow of the Azure Skies, my apologies. The umbral patterns of my mind ensnared me in their rhythm,” Odin declared, happily nuzzling into his love’s hair.

“Right. Do you know where they keep ice here?” Laslow pulled away, noting the surprise in Odin’s face, “... Is Prince Leo also requesting ice?”

“He is! I take it Crown Prince Xander is also overheated?” When Laslow nodded, Odin frowned and lowered his voice, “It’s not even that bad! Is this the height of Nohr summer heat? Bring it on, I say!”

Laslow chuckled and shook his head, “How about we make sure our lieges don’t melt. Do you think they melt in Nohr? I thought Peri would melt right there with her eyeliner.”

“I hope not!” Odin gasped, pulling away just so he could dramatically fling an arm over his face in horror, “If Lord Leo were to melt, I would be forlorn! … and out of a job.”

“So would I, if Lord Xander were to perish,” Laslow agreed, sharing a smile with his love. After a moment, he glanced down the empty halls, “So… where do they keep ice here?”

“Uh… I was going to check the kitchen,” Odin admitted, “How about we split up and check both?”

“Right. See you shortly, love,” and with a final peck on the cheek, Laslow and Odin split ways on their epic quest for ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID THEY EVER FIND THE ICE CLOSET? WILL THEY SUCCEED? Yes, but only after asking for directions.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is, but where does the heart lie? Are these chapter summaries vague enough yet?

Laslow sighed for the fifth time that night. Or was it the sixth? He wasn’t keeping track, but perhaps Odin was. At the very least, Odin chose that moment to pull Laslow close and pepper kisses atop his head.

“What’s wrong, my love? You’ve been releasing breath so often as of late,” Odin whispered, mindful of his volume so late at night. Laslow shook his head, felt Odin huff before he felt calloused fingers tilt his chin up. He stared into worried green eyes and felt a pang of guilt.

“Please, sweet Laslow. What demons have been tearing at the mind of my beloved soulmate?” Laslow almost looked away. He wanted to play off the worry, but there was no escaping Odin once his mind was made up. No, not Odin.

“Owain,” Inigo pointedly began, forcing himself to meet the blonde’s surprised gaze, “I’m sorry. Years ago, before we ever came here, you… you wanted to get married. I wasn’t ready, but I should’ve. It was the perfect time, it was peaceful then. But I was selfish, and now we’re here, with no time to spare, and a new mission that could see us dead, and now we might never…”

“Inigo, wait,” Owain whispered, kissing at the tears that ran down Inigo’s cheeks. When did those get there? Inigo choked on a sob he didn’t expect, ready to argue up until Owain’s arms held him tight, ran down his back until Inigo was crying against Owain’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Owain,” Inigo sobbed, struggling to keep his voice down, “I’m sorry. I have no ring to remind myself of you, no… no papers from back home to say I’m yours. We never got to start a family, and now we’re in another war and I could lose you any day--”

“Inigo,” Owain repeated, his voice pleading for a pause, “Wait, love. That doesn’t bother me. I don’t need a ring or papers or anything to know we’re together forever.”

“But-”

“Listen, love, “Owain interrupted once more, staring into Inigo’s glassy eyes and feeling his heart ache, “I don’t need any formal ceremony of this mortal coil to love you. I feel it in my chest, in every inch of my body with every look and every touch. The warmth you light in me is a bonfire that will never die, kept alive every time I see you. As long as you live and breathe, we will be together. As long as I can see you, hold you, show you my love, then we will be partners for eternity. Even the doors of death could not keep me from you.”

“... Owain,” Inigo sniffed, all he could manage to say. He fought tears just to stare into those green eyes. He felt the truth in Owain’s words, felt it as the very truth he knew whenever he looked or held or loved Owain himself. With a shaky smile, the dancer pressed his head against Owain’s chest; he wasn’t quite done sobbing, but Owain was a balm for any occasion. Or his shirt was a tissue, but same difference.

“Owain… you always know just what to say,” breathed Inigo after getting his sniffles under moderate control, “... But… we should marry this time. I want to do it. After the war. Right after. Then we can adopt and start a family in Ylisse, and not worry about this business ever again.”

“As you wish,” Owain whispered, sealing their pact with a kiss.


	7. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final prompt for Owainigo Week's bonus day! I hope you all enjoy. Not as edited as the others because I've been staring at this for weeks, whoops, but I hope the feelings come through.

Laslow originally wanted a small wedding, but once his liege knew, word spread quickly. Of course Xander and Peri were invited, and then Xander’s siblings and their retainers. Corrin got invited as a result, so it made sense that Azura also showed up, but somehow the Hoshidan royals came along with the new Vallite ruler. Obviously, they all brought their retainers, too.

“Look at it this way,” Odin consoled him, on a bright morning a couple days before the wedding. They were in Laslow’s room, though it might as well have been one of two rooms they shared together. Laslow reluctantly looked back to his fiance, trying to smile despite his own anxiety. Reaching out, Odin took his hands into his own, thumbs rubbing the backs of his knuckles, “Look, love. We get to say goodbye to everyone this way. I know you wanted to leave quickly…”

“I want to get it over with,” Laslow admits, “I don’t… want to linger when everyone knows I’m going. But… I was hoping it would just be us and a few others. … Maybe you’re right. Maybe this will work out better.” 

“There’s the spirit! It will be a wedding to remember, and I promise you, we will have time to ourselves by the end,” Odin wiggles his eyebrows, and Laslow can’t help but snort a giggle.

The wedding started out tranquil. They were holding it outdoors, in a beautiful forest clearing by a lake. It had taken a good few days to haul out the chairs, the tables, and the other furniture required for a wedding. A gentle breeze blessed the area, and the weather was warm but not too hot.

Laslow walked through it as if he were dreaming. He saw all their guests on either side, and realized that all the groups were mixed-up. Hoshidans sat with Nohrians, and vice versa. Selena waved at him and he waved back, his smile both dazed and nervous. Butterflies flitted freely among the distant flowers and in his stomach. 

His tux was blue, with a tasteful pink flower adornment to match his hair. That and Odin’s white flower reminded him of a certain day, many years ago in a world far away. Odin’s smile reminded him of their first kiss. The way the yellow tux Odin wore hugged his hips reminded Laslow of the first time they slept together. 

Blushing as if everyone watching could hear his thoughts, Laslow quickly took his place at the front. He watched Odin step beside him, stared into grey-green eyes and felt warmth replace some of his butterflies. 

They recited their vows and kissed for a very, very long time. It only ended when someone in the audience cleared their throat, at which point Laslow pulled away to cover his face in his hands. Odin laughed and hugged him tight, and then the celebration began.

Laslow quickly found himself spending more time with guests then with his fiance. It was as Odin had said: the best chance to say his final words to many people who wouldn’t have even been in Nohr to say goodbye to. Much of the evening was spent this way, catching up with his liege, his liege’s family, Azura, retainers of other people… by the time he was satisfied, it was late. He searched through the crowd, already thinned of half the guests.

“Odin, are you quite done?” Laslow finally found his husband by the part of the clearing devoid of furniture. Some people were dancing here; namely, Azura was just finishing a dance to light applause.

“Ah, love of my life!” Odin proclaimed, pulling Laslow into yet another embrace with a laugh, “We can’t possibly be done yet!”

“But how am I going to enjoy my husband tonight?” Laslow protested with a wink, enjoying the way Odin’s freckled cheeks turned pink.

“You’ll have all the time in the world to partake,” Odin promised, “But we have one last thing to do here. Dance!”

“W-- oh, right.” Laslow glanced around at the crowd, noting a few eyes already on them, “... Well… alright, why not. You’ve been practicing, right?”

Odin laughed as he dragged Laslow out to the cleared area, right after Azura had stepped away, “Of course I have!”

Laslow thought he would be nervous at first, but the magic of the night soon had him in its grip. He focused only on Odin, on moving with his love’s steps and laughing along with him at every misstep.

Soon, they were the only two left. People would come in the morning to move the furniture back, but now, while the moonlight shone down upon them, Laslow and Odin danced under it. 

Laslow laughed as Odin dipped him again, nuzzling his blushing face, “Odin-, Owain, I love this, but we should head to bed. We have to celebrate properly, you know.”

“But love,” Owain laughs, pulling Inigo in his arms. Their eyes meet, and it feels as it did years ago, when they first began dating. Their first kiss, their first night spent together. Even after moving to a new world, their love has only grown stronger. Now, with their mission complete and their bonds eternal, Inigo wondered where they would go next. Would they finally go home? Stay in Nohr? Wander the world? They had yet to completely decide, and Inigo felt they had all the time in the world to make that choice.

“Fine,” Owain concedes, his eyes sparkling with the moonlight shining down, “Let us head inside, where the warmth-”

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. At first, Inigo thought the moon had intensified its rays, so bright was its light. Yet when he could see again, it was no longer night.

They stood upon a strange circle, with some sort of gate behind them. Looking around, Inigo saw a strange man in a hood, with some weird device in his hands. What little was visible of his face suggested an unsurprised smile.

“Welcome to the Order of Heroes. We need your help to defeat--”

“Hold on. We just finished defeating an ancient evil, the second ancient evil we’ve helped defeat, and we’re just ready to retire-- no, don’t interrupt Owain. See?” Inigo holds up his newly-ringed hand to the very sorry-looking summoner, “We just got married, we’re going to settle down, and you have the nerve to just bring us here out of nowhere and ask us to defeat something!? Let me guess, it’s a dragon. No, an opposing army. Well, I don’t care! I’m going to celebrate with my husband,” Owain yelps as his wrist is grabbed roughly and he’s tugged closer to his angry love, “Then we’ll decide if we want to help you. Got it?” 

“Alright, alright,” the hooded man agrees, holding his hands up placatingly, “That’s fair. Um, we have rooms and things for heroes to stay in--”

“Where are they?”

“Just over there, past the big building--”

“Good. Come on, Owain, we are going to enjoy our wedding night,” and Inigo dragged his slightly-fearful, slightly-excited husband away.

The summoner nods quickly, watching the pair of tuxedo-clad men disappear from sight. Glancing down at Breidablik, the summoner sighs and mutters, “At least they aren’t in swimwear this time.”

[page break idk whoosh]

“Ah! My soulmate awakens,” Owain purred, pulling Inigo closer against his chest for emphasis. The mercenary yawned something that sounded like affirmation, before peering a curious eye up at his new husband. When did he get dressed?

“I got us coffee,” Owain added, and Inigo immediately sat up to seek his beloved beverage. Laughing, Owain sat up with him and handed him his mug, which Inigo sipped gratefully. The dancer figured his husband must have gotten up before him to get his morning drink.

“So, anyway! That Summoner guy claims he can send us back from whence we come whenever we want! But before we return to our prior world of darkest days, or before we deign to use those magical stones, why don’t we stay here for awhile? This could be our honeymoon!”

“... What?” Inigo looked at his love as if he lost his mind, “Why?”

“Well, when I was grabbing us coffee,” Owain began, his adorable grin surfacing at full force, “You wouldn’t believe who I saw!”

“Who did you see-”

“Ike!” When Inigo just kept staring, Owain frowned, “I really did! The Radiant Hero himself! This place is full of heroes from across time and space, from myth and legend! It was all I could do to resist speaking with them, for the moment.”

“That’s… hard to believe,” Inigo began, “... though, that hooded guy did say ‘heroes’ yesterday…”

“Yeah! The Summoner can pull forth legends from anywhere!” Owain is bouncing in the bed now, unable to contain his excitement, “We could stay and help this place out and meet heroes! And when we’re done, we can go home!

“... I guess this is like a dream for you,” Inigo muttered, staring down into his coffee. He didn’t really want to help in yet another war, but he was such a sucker for helping people. As if sensing his thoughts, Owain tugged him close to plant kisses all over his head.

“There aren’t just warriors and mages here, love. I saw dancers of yore! I’d swear by Ike’s non-existent beard that I saw Ninian!”

“Wait, dancers?” Inigo perks up, “... I could learn from them, couldn’t I? I bet mother would have been so pleased, too...” 

“Exactly!” Owain grins, and Inigo feels his mood finally lift, even as the blonde adds, “But, um. Even with dancers here, if you want to go back to Nohr, I’ll go with you.”

“I think we can stay here for a bit,” Inigo promises, laughing when Owain whoops and pulls him close. Then yelping when some of the sloshed coffee ends up on him, instead of the sheets.

“Whoops! Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Inigo promises with a kiss, “And… don’t worry about it. Let’s stay for awhile. When we’re done, we can decide what to do next, love.”

“Inigo,” Owain murmured, slipping an arm around him, “Thank you. Let’s enjoy our honeymoon while we can! A heroic honeymoon, fit to pass tales of to our future children!”


End file.
